Sonic Gold
by Outbreakgirl
Summary: It was just another day, until new visitors comes over to Sonic's world to try to 'save' it. This maybe the most challenging battle for our hero yet, as he must fight his most greatest enemy-himself. (Rated T for Teens)
1. Sonic Gold-Prologue

Hello Everyone, I have decided to make a Sonic Fanfic and I do hope that you enjoy it. Okay, just so that I wont get into trouble, A disclaimer is heading your way. I obviously do not own Sonic The hedgehog, that honor goes to Sega, Sonic Team, and Archie Comics. Now we got that out of the way, let it begin!

-Outbreakgirl

* * *

 _Angel Island_

High above the clouds are a floating landmass in the clouds. Because of an ancient power, it gives the landmass suspension in the sky, as it has been for hundreds of years. It is called Angel Island, and it is home to one Knuckles the Echidna.

As long as he can remember, the Echidna has been alone as he is the island's only inhabitant. His given mission is the guardian, as he protects a grand looking green emerald. It is the Master Emerald, the island's treasure, and a source of great power. It is the reason that the island is afloat, proof of the power that it possess.

This have been peaceful these couple of weeks, as the red guardian is sitting on the steps of an old stone shrine where the Emerald is sitting on top of the altar. The sky is blue; the birds are chirping nearby, it is just the way that he wants it.

The Emerald gives a faint glow, as Knuckles doesn't seem to think about it much since it does that from time to time. What got his attention is that the Emerald is trying to speak to him, the words only he can hear.

"What is it?" Knuckles asked as he pays full attention. Something is bothering the giant stone, it could sensesomething strange, and socould he. The red guardian turns to the sky, as a huge burst of chaos energy is coming from the blue sky. A bigpurple light glows bright, and brighter by the second, until it resembles a spinning vortex.

The guardian watches as there is a sudden stream of golden light falling from the vortex, and it is heading straight for the island. The guardian took notice, and quickly stood up as he runs down from the altar. The beam of light hit the island's surface, but there is only slight damage from the impact. Knuckles stood at a distance, being on guard just in case something bad happens.

Smoke surrounds him at first, but it slowly fades away as there is a figure stand there in the distance, walking towards the shrine. Knuckles puts his gloved fist in the air as a warning sign. "Stop right there! Who are you?" He demanded loudly so that this stranger could hear. He then blinks as he could see clearly now, lowering his stance as this stranger looks familiar. "Wait...its you?"

 _Mystic Ruins_

"Hey Sonic!"

A yellow two tailed fox waves from his humble workshop on the Cliffside, greeting his friend that is approaching at high speed, then comes to a screeching stop at the nick of time. Sonic the Hedgehog grins as he ruffles the top of the fox's head, happy to see him.

"How's it going, Tails?" He cheerfully greeted his genius friend.

"I'm okay, I've been a bit busy on something I've been working on," Tails answered, as he motions towards his shop. "It's not really finished yet, how's about you see it for yourself." He turns and rounds the corner towards his garage, and it opens for him to reveal the inside. In the garage is a Blue biplane with yellow stripes, something that Sonic is familiar with.

"Working on the Tornado-2, huh? My old plane ain't good enough for ya?" He teased, lightly elbowing his little friend.

"Heh-heh, it's not like that at all, I've been thinking about making improvements on version duex of the Tornado-2." The boy explained, as he rubs his chin thinking. "Made some slight adjustments, and I was thinking about adding in a second mode. What do you think?"

Sonic thought about, and snapped his two fingers together as he came up with an idea. "How about having it with legs, like before!" He suggested, as he remembered that his buddy used to have something like that.

The fox looked at his friend, he must be talking about the Cyclone, a different plane that he created for the purpose of a triple transformation. It was heavily damaged during his time on the Space Colony Ark long ago, and it had to be scrapped, but now that sonic mentions it.

"Hmm...I guess that's possible, but I think version duex would be a lot better in the air. If I have enough time and resources, I could rebuild the Cyclone." He said, as he looks at his creation. "But for now, I'll focus on this. "

"Make sure you put in the landing gear next time," The Hedgehog teased once again.

"Ha ha, very funny." Tails playfully snorts.

While they both converse, a beeping sound from a small machine caught their attention. They move over to the machine that resemble a tablet, Tails looks over the screen and taps his finger on it. "Hey Sonic; wanna head over to Station Square with me? I have to pick up something important." He told him, which made the Hedgehog nod without a second though.

"Sure thing, little buddy. It's been a long time since I've been there." He said, as this will give him the great opportunity to use his legs. Tails smiles as he rushes over to grab his knapsack for the travel.

"That's great, the quickest way is by train-" That is when Sonic went wide eyed.

"Take the train? Take the train?" Sonic almost looked as though he is offended at the suggestion. "Bud, have you forgotten who I am? We don't need to take the train."

Tails shook his head; he knows that his best friend is the fastest thing alive; it just slipped his mind for a second. "You're right, it was silly of me to suggest it..." He chuckles.

"You had me going for a sec, we can make it if we go at Sonic Speed!" Sonic grins as he gives the thumps up. He knows that Tails is more than capable to keep up with the speedster. He is the first one out the door, stretching his legs before running a great distance. "Ready Tails? Because here we go!"

* * *

This is just the beginning of something worth reading. I know it's short, but there will be more to come~ See you guys soon! xoxoxo


	2. Seeing Double

Here is the second chapter

-Outbreakgirl

* * *

A year ago, the city of Station Square was devastated by a terrible catastrophe. Sonic remembers it well, he was there when the creature called Chaos flooded in the entire city. He stopped it, and in the aftermath the people started to rebuild it. He has been here only a few times after the catastrophe, and things have gotten better. The buildings are repaired, people are moving about, the city has returned to its former glory. Tails is leading his friend near center of the city, slowing to a halt as they reached their destination. Its a Kiosk, dedicated in receiving and delivering packages.

"I just need to square a bit of business, then we can have some fun while we are here." Tails said, moving to the stand.

Sonic nods. "Okay, after this, we should grab some Chili Dogs!" He suggested, waiting for Tails to do his business. His attention turns across the street where he could see a small park. The one thing that stands out the most is the fountain with a stone monolith at it's center. He left his friend's side to walk across to the park, to take a closer look at the fountain. He realized that this is a memorial of the people that were lost, he could see the outline of the city's skyscrapers and words etched on the surface.

'In memory of the good people of Station Square. They will not be forgotten.' That's what it said, and it made the hedgehog remember. He was too late to prevent Chaos from destroying the city, but he managed to defeat it, and the creature is now at peace. He saved the world from suffering the same fate, but if had he been faster at stopping it, the city wouldn't had been annihilated.

"This was built two months ago, it looks nice don't you think?" Tails approached beside Sonic. "Are you alright?"

The hedgehog turns to his friend and nods. "I'm okay, buddy. I was just looking." He took a few more moments to admire the fountain. "Anyway, are yo done doing hour thing?" He asked, and the fox nods.

"Yeah, I'm done. While we are here, there is a new shop that's open where they serve Chili dogs. You wanna give it a go?" Tails asked him, and he didn't have to wait for the answer, he know that he will accept.

Sonic gives a wide grin as he follows his best friend to the Chili dogs; how could he say no? It didn't take them long to find it, as it was two blocks away from the park. Hyper Dogs is what its called, a local outside eatery. The hedgehog and fox are overlooking at the overhead menu, deciding what king of chili dog they will have.

"Oh boy, oh boy..." He could practically drool, having a hard time deciding while Tails waited patiently. "Quick Tails, which one should I pick? The Fireball? Cool-bean Bacon? The Extra Cheesetatic?"

Tails scratch the edge of his nose. "Umm...I usually go for the classics." He shrugs, which is a surprisingly good enough answer.

"Nice call, buddy! I'll have one original Chili dog please!" Sonic ordered as his friend follow suit and orders the same thing. Both of them decided to take a seat at a vacant table with an large umbrella to shield them from the sun. "There we go, isn't this the life? I don't think anything can ruin this day." He grins, lifting the dog to his mouth to take a bite.

The first bite is interrupted when they heard people screaming, gaining the two hero's attention, just in time to see people running down the street.

"Whats going on?" Tails leaps from his seat, something terrible is happening. The duo run to the sidewalk, try to find the source of the attack. They look up to the sky just in time to see several objects descending, hovering around as they are attacking with their overside laser hand cannons. The objects finally landed, revealing themselves to be none other than the Egg pawns, terror drones that are created by a certain doctor that Sonic and Tails happen to know.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Sonic shouted at the robots, very upset that his lunchtime was interrupted and almost had him fired. The pawns instantly took noticed, and find him an immediate threat, turning their attention on him. The blue blur doesn't have to hold back since the citizens have fled as soon as the attack begun.

Sonic morphs into a ball as he starts to make a mad dash at the Egg Pawn, and try as they might; their lasers aren't fast enough to hit him. Even though that they are made of metal that is no problem for the hero, as he is strong enough to saw them in half. That is what he did to the closest bot, and its death is marked by a mini explosion. Unlike Badniks, they do not have small animals as power sources.

He easily shreds through the bots one by one, turning into parts on the streets. He uncurls as soon as he destroys the last of the bots, turning his head to see his work.

"Heh, as expected," He thumbs up in victory, but then he turns towards Tails, as he looks distressed.

"Sonic, look out!" Tails exclaimed, a shadow engulfs Sonic, but he is fast enough to jump away as a loud crash impacted where he was standing. Standing there is a bipedal, seven foot tall mech, red in color, bulky, and has two blades where its hands should be.

"Look at what we have here..." Sonic gives a cocky grin, it's one of the Doctor's latest creations, he reckoned, and it is confirmed almost immediately.

" **Ahem! Testing...one, two, three.** " A booming voice is coming from the mech, like someone is speaking in a microphone. " **Well, if it isn't Sonic and Tails, it is so nice to see you**."

That voice belongs to the one and only Doctor Ivo Robotnik, or better known to others as Dr Eggman, one of the world's brilliant scientists in robotic engineering, and inspiring conqueror of Earth.

"Eggman! You always come at the worst time, we were just trying to have some lunch." Sonic complained, said chili dog has been blown away earlier, and the hedgehog is upset about it.

" **My apologies, I was just in the neighborhood until you two happen to be around. I was going to save this for a rainy day, but I just have this strong urge to destroy you!** " The doctor exclaimed, as the robot moved it's swords to point at hedgehog and fox. " **Behold, my latest creation, The Egg Blade, and it will slice you into ribbons**!"

Sonic isn't really impressed, as he will expect this battle to be the same. The doctor builds robots, and He will destroy them.

"You really think i'm scared of your giant letter opener? Bring it on!" Sonic ushers, it has been a long time since they thrown down, and the blue blur is ready.

" **You will regret those words, get ready!** " Eggman threatened, as the Egg Blade shows off by slashing it's swords in the air to show how serious it is.

Sonic also stands ready to strike, wanting the mech to make the first moves, and it did. The bot's blade swings with a mighty vertical strike, but it only hit the concrete as the blue blur races to the left. The Egg blade quickly follows, slicing the air in hopes of catching the hedgehog.

His blue enemy keeps dodging his strikes with easy, being fast has it's advantages, but he is confident that he will catch him and finish him off. Meanwhile, Tails uses his twin tails to propel himself in the air and moves towards his friend. "Sonic! Hang on!" he shouted, which give Sonic enough time to jump and able to catch Tail's hands. He propel them both high enough for the mech to be out of reach.

" **You two will not escape from me!** " Eggman shouted, as he made the mech jump into the air to met with them. The Fox isn't surprised, but he has a plan. He starts to spin, round and round he goes until he tosses his blue friend at the mech, and Sonic dives fiercely while in a ball.

There is one glaring flaw with this Egg Blade that is fairly obvious, on it's chest there is a glowing power source that can be easily exploitable. Sonic took this opportunity to hit that spot, which made the mech fall back to the concrete below. Sonic and tails lands without much effort on their feet, only to see that after a few seconds, the robot recovers right on it's feet.

" **You blasted little rodent!** " The doctored shouted, which made the duo's ears right a bit. " **I'm not fooling around now!** "

Sonic only smirk as he is confident now that he can defeat this hulking sword mech. "Then show me that you're serious, Eggman, come on!" he ushers as he once again waits for it to make the first move.

The mech cross both it's swords together, as they start to glow a bright green. It uncross them, as it makes a vertical slash that is a energy blast that swiftly make towards the duo. Thankfully, they got away in time, but the mech is not letting up as multiple waves are flying at them.

Speed is what is saving the duo, as they are trying to get close to the mech, but it's constant barrage is making it a tad difficult.

"One of this waves will hit, and when they do, you will be finished!" The mad scientist boasted as he keeps his creation waving it's swords around to make move of those deadly energy waves. They couldn't advance like this, but Sonic took a quick look behind him and ushers Tails to follow him.

"We can't attack from the front, but..." he gives a wink, and his friend gotten the message. A second later, they turn around and speed away from the Egg Blade and around the corner.

Eggman blinks in confusion at this sudden action, and takes it as a sign of retreat. " **Giving up already** **?** " he taunted them, egging them on to come and face him head on, but then something has got him thinking. That thought is interrupted when he heard something from behind, and turning to see what it is. Unfortunately for the mech, a blue ball once again strikes it's middle energy source, which sends it flying off it's feet.

Now the doctor understands, since Sonic and Tails couldn't attack from the front they race around the corners to strike from the back.

" **Clever...** " He bitterly grumbles, " **But now you give me no choice! Prepare yourselves!** "

The whole of the robot started to glow now, now coated with the green energy, and it jumped in the air as high as it could. It toppled five stories in the air, and the coating disappeared, being transferred into the right sword.

Sonic and Tails knows that he has a big attack is coming, and it could be devastating not only to them, but the entire street. But before they could act, the mech is suddenly knocked from it's levitation, which surprises them. " **What? Nooo!** " The mech falls flat on it's front, being slammed on it's face as something is standing on it's back. It is a familiar red figure pulls his fist from the dent he made, and jumps right in front of the duo.

"Knuckles?" Sonic blinks n surprise to see the stoic echidna right in front of them. "Not that I'm not happy to see you...but what are you doing here?" He asked him, as Knuckles looks like he has something urgent to say.

"I'm here to look for you two, and I'm glad that I did." The guardian huffed, turning his eyes towards the downed mech. "Looks like I've interrupted something important."

"No sweat, the more the merrier right?" Sonic smirks, but wonders what the guardian has to say to them, but that can wait as the battle isn't over. Tails in the meanwhile; looks at the sky as he sees something very odd.

"Is that..." He trails of, only to see the Egg Blade standing up.

" **Gah...it doesn't matter...I still have my ultimate attack that will deal all of you!** " Eggman sneered at his opponents, as his blade is still glowing. " **My blade will bring you down!** " He raised his sword once again, but the mech has been assaulted by an explosion, which severs it's right arm. " **What?!** "

Sonic, and Tails look up in the sky as they hear an engine roar and couldn't believe what they are seeing.

"What the-is that the Tornado?" Sonic gawked, as he couldn't believe it, his red biplane is in the air. He quickly turns to Tails to get an explanation. "Tails, who is flying it?"

"I-I don't know...but it does look different..." Tails remarked as he observed the plane flying back around, although he cannot see the pilot because the cockpit being covered by a glass covering... Knuckles, on the other hand, doesn't looked shocked or surprised at this turn of events.

The plane makes it way to the mech as it fires missiles once again, this time taking off it's left arm in the process, and dealing heavy damage. It looks like it wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight, and even the doctor knows this.

" **Grrr...I do not know what is going on, but I will let this go this time**!" Eggman warned, and the mech finally shuts off after the threat, functioning no more as it lies on the street.

After it is all said and done, Sonic and Tails looked stunned, they have no idea what is going on, then turned to a very calm Knuckles.

"You have some explaining to do, what is going on?" The hedgehog asked Knuckles, and he didn't get an answer immediately.

"You'll see for yourself." Knuckles simply answered, crossing his arms as the Tornado lands by using it's landing gear. It slowly to a complete stop, and the cockpit opens to let a figure jump from the sit, walking up towards the trio. This stranger that is the pilot of the Tornado is a very familiar looking yellow fox that is standing right in front of Sonic, looking exactly like his best friend beside him.

"W-w-what...?" Sonic's mouth almost drops at this revelation thinking that this must be an illusion. "T-Tails?"

* * *

Aw, snap! We have double the foxes up in here. Once again, sorry for the short chapter, I hope I did alright and tune in for the next chapter! xoxoxo


	3. The Adventure Begins

Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you viewing pleasure.

-Outbreakgirl

* * *

Miles Prower is standing right in front of them, even if he is standing right beside of Sonic. Bewildered, he took a few steps closer towards his friend's twin, looking at him Tails looks the same, but he is wearing a grey belt on his waist, a red scarf on his neck, and brown gloves.

"Huh...This is something I don't see everyday..." Sonic mutters, sure he has his fair shares of look a likes, but he has never seen any copies of his best friend before. "Are you real?"

"I'm as real as can be, Sonic." The twin responded calmly. Tails joins up to look at him, amazed at what he is seeing.

"This is...just wow. I have so many questions right now..." Tail said in wonderment.

"I'm sure you do, I'm willing to talk, but not like this." The twin pointed out, as they are in the middle of the street were they just did battle with Eggman's latest mech. Thankfully, the damage seems minimal despite the ruined Egg Sowrd in the street.

"Of course, we can take this to my workshop instead," Tails suggested, as it is probably the best choice. Sirens can be heard as the local authorities are on their way.

"That might be a good idea, the police can take care of things here," Sonic said, which everyone can agree.

"Very well, we can take the Tornado." The twin points to the plane, Sonic and Tails have no problem checking out this plane, it looks like it still has one seat for the pilot. That's okay; they could just take up the wing

Knuckles heard what they have to say, but he will not be taking the plane since he knows his own way to the Mystic Ruins. "Great, I'll meet you there." He gives a small wave as he flings himself in the air as he flies away from the city.

They don't mind that the guardian goes his own way; all they need to do is fly the plane to the workshop. Tail's twin is obviously the pilot for this while the duo climb on the wingspan, prepared for takeoff.

"Okay, let's make this baby fly!" Sonic roots as he is ready to move things along.

As if on cue, the engines started to rumble, as the plane starts to move along the street. It used the street to gain speed and takes off into the sky, soon disappearing into the sky.

It makes its way toward the east of the city, going out of its limits beyond even the coast as it travels along the right path as the Tails piloting know where he is going. Of course he would know where he is going, but when they get to the shop, there are so many questions need to be answering.

 _Mystic Ruins_

The Tornado comes close to the workshop, and lands right on the landing strip and parked right in front of the garage smoothly. A certain red guardian is leaning right outside against the door, clearly was waiting for them.

"Took you long enough." He stated, as Sonic and the two foxes exit the plane, and Sonic only waves his hand.

"Nice to see you too, let's just get inside, alright?" The hedgehog ushers them right into the shop. It does have a room for them to talk in, a living room with a large couch a chair, and a TV. After getting themselves comfortable, the Second Tails stands right in front of them.

"I'm glad that I was able to find you guys, I have come a long way for your help." He said, as he has some explaining to do. "You see, I am Tails from a parallel world, an Earth that is the same, but is different is some ways" He explained, which made Tails face light up in excitement.

"You came from a alternate world? That is amazing! So this proves that there must be a multiverse, oh my gosh." Tails is in delight at this, having his fluffy two tails wag. Sonic taps his friend's shoulder, which is enough to snap him out of his stupor. "Oh, sorry, continue..." He is flustered, but his parallel twin doesn't seem to mind as he picks up where he left off.

"The reason that I am here because my world faces a problem, and it has spilled into your world I'm afraid. It involves a traitor that has stolen a precious stone called the Anarchy Beryl.

It was once my world's Chaos Emeralds, but Eggman had experimented on them. Whether on purpose or accident, he caused them to combine and made this new stone."

This sounds rather serious if this Tails has come all this way to their help, but there are still a few things that are left unclear.

"Well okay, but who is this person that took the Beryl?" Tails asked his counterpart.

"It's a Chameleon, her name is Vidette. ." He said, "She used to be our friend, but she stole the Beryl and used a experimental machine I created to travel into this world. Will you help me?"

Sonic is the first one to jump on his feet, as he already has the answer. "Are you kidding? Of course we'll help!" The blue hero is determined to help, as he is up for another adventure, would love for a chance to help his best friend from another world with this problem. Then a thought of something that has gotten him interested more. "Is there another me?"

Miles looks at Sonic, and then he nods. "Of course there is, he is back at home. He entrusted me with the task of asking you guys for help before he arrives himself."

"Ok, that's fine, but how do you think we should start looking?" Tails asked his twin.

"I can help with that," Knuckles chimes in. "He said that it is the former seven Chaos Emerald, but there is a chance that I can sense it's energy, " that is good news, He is the guardian of the Master Emerald, he can do it easily if there is still some chaos energy left within the beryl.

"Great! When do we leave?" Sonic asked, as he is eager to get things started.

"We could leave as soon as we are ready, but we first have to have an idea on where to start..." Tails Two said, as he isn't sure himself on the rogue's exact location, but with the help of Knuckles, it would be possible.

"Okay let's go Tails! Knuckles! Other Tails!" Sonic, pumps up his arms, which makes the others glance at him.

"Hmm Sonic, maybe it would be better if you would call me Miles, just to make things easier." Tails Two suggested, as he doesn't mind it.

The hero blinks, he guess that would make sense since that he has two versions of his best friend stand right in front of him.

"I'll start by searching for the energy, give me a moment." Knuckles said as he walks out of the shop to try to sense for the energy of the beryl. In the meanwhile, Sonic has a few more questions he wants to ask Miles.

"Miles, I'm wondering something...What am I like in your world? Am I still the awesome hero I already am? How many times did I kick Eggman's butt? Did I use the Beryl to turn into a more awesome super form?" He asked. Miles gives a small smile as Sonic is asking these questions.

"Yes...you are still the awesome hero." Miles nods, although, he does turn away after answering. "He will come, its just that I need to set up a entry point. Vidette and I used a portal machine to come here, and my arrived drained its energy. Sonic will have to wait until the machine recharged..."

"That sounds interesting, So you guys somehow made a world hopping machine?" Tails Inquired, his eyes seem to sparkle a bit, why hasn't he thought of that? A machine that could go into different worlds, the possibilities are endless.

Before the counterpart could answer, Knuckles walks back inside.

"I feel something in the air, it's weak right now, but it is getting stronger." The guardian stated, which means that it is time. This is the right time to go on this quest to find the beryl, and fight the other Eggman's agent if she resisted."It's coming from west...we better move on."

With that said, Miles is the first to respond, and makes a jog towards his plane. "Okay, we have no time to lose."He said, and Sonic and Tails nods, getting on the wing of the biplane. Knuckle already has the idea to go on ahead of them, flying in the air towards the west.

It seems like they have been thrown into another adventure, and Sonic cannot wait to get it started as soon as the Tornado lifts off.

* * *

And there we go, the third chapter is done! Stay tuned for the next one! xoxoxo


	4. A Pink Discovery

Kiss kiss, this is the next part of the story, enjoy!

-Outbreakgirl

* * *

 _Meridian Woods_

It is around noon in the woods when thee individuals are walking down the dirt path, one of them are content, and patting his belly.

"Ugh...what a day to pig out, huh?" Vector, the tall green Crocodile pats his belly, as he had a great feast long with his two best friends. It has been a lucky day, and they have just celebrated. The the croc' s left is a bumblebee, a child floating along side him as he also rubs his belly.

"Vector...I ate too much crab...my belly is gonna burst." He groans, as he is going slow to not upset his stomach. On the other side is a chameleon, who looks calm taking a look at the young bee.

"This is what happens when you over indulge, face the consequences of your actions and learn from it Charmy." He said softly, as he focus back on the path. Chaney whines, while Vector gives a grin.

"He will learn from it, but it was well worth it! When was last time we had a real successful case and celebrated?" The crocodile asked, and he didn't expect for them to answer right away, as he has the answer. "A long, stinking time! So when we get home, I'm gonna soak up my feet in scented water, and relax. Charmy, Espio, today is certainly a good day."

The bee gives a half hearted cheer, but quickly fades as he still needs time to recover from his pig out. Espio remains silent, but he soon stops as he heard something nearby.

"Wait, you guys." He stops his friends, Taking a quick look around. "Did you hear that?"

Vector and Charmy turns to Espio, and they took a moment to listen to the woods, but they do not hear anything. This is something that sets them apart from their chameleon friends is that he pays extra attention to things around him, and that he is very cautious.

"I don't hear anything, where did you here it?" The green croc inquired, and is given an answer when Espio points to the side off the beaten path. Whatever it is, it has now gotten their attention, especially since a few seconds later, something pokes from the greenery. It looks to be a pink swirl, poking from the bushes, and that has really gotten them interested.

"Is that...a lollipop?" Charmy asked, as he looks wide eyed at the swirled up object.

"No, of course it isn't!" Vector pointed out. "Its a tail, silly! take a closer look!" Espio is already on the case, as he observes it and it is indeed a tail just like his own. He parts the bushes and he found a body that is along with it.

"Yes...and here is its owner." He leans down and carefully picks up the body, and brings them both into view. It is a pink Chameleon in his arms, a young female that looks to be a teenager. She has a ivory horn, and is wearing small looking glasses on her face. Her blonde hair is tied in a low ponytail that is hanging freely. She is clothed in a dark purple jumpsuit with no sleeves and the bottom are like shorts.

"What the-what is an unconscious girl doing here?" Vector is surprised, but he composed himself to quickly help this girl."Whatever, we will bring her back home. Let go, boys." With that, the detectives waste no time and heads back to their base with a visitor in tow.

 _Chaotix Detective Agency_

"What are Earth are we gonna do?" The three detectives are standing in their office, unsure what to do with their guest that they placed on the couch. Outside of being unconscious, there seems to be no other injuries on her, but guys are not willing to take a closer looks at her. Vector turns to Espio for some answers. "So Espio...does she look familiar to you?" He asked.

"Not at all, boss. Never met her before..." He told him, shaking his head. The green croc hums in contemplation, as he looks over the girl carefully.

"I don't suppose she has I.D on her...although...this looks interesting." Carefully, he moved her arm to reveal an cotton silver armband. It doesn't seem to be anything special, but Vector tilts his head as he could see something on the edge of the band and tugs it down to reveal a black ink tattoo. "Whoa cool...is she a biker chick or something?"

It has certainly gotten the stoic chameleon' s attention, as he takes a closer look. It is leaf inside of a four pointed shuriken.

"No Vector...She is a ninja." He said, as his boss looks in surprised.

Charmy, who was previously sitting in the chair next to them, suddenly bussed up and tries to get a closer look between them.

"Oh! A ninja lady? I wanna see the tattoo!" The bee is being held back by a large hand of his boss.

"Will you hush up and sit down? You'll upset your stomach again!" Vector hissed, as he tries to hush Charmy so that he doesn't abruptly wake up the recently discovered kunoichi. Espio still examines the symbol, and a though just crossed his mind.

"This...this does look familiar. Each clan has their own symbol, and I think this one used to belong to a clan thought to have been lost long ago." He turns away from the girl, still having a thoughtful look on his face. "Still...What is she doing out here?"

Everything went silent when they look at the girl suddenly waking up, her eyes slowly open to reveal yellow orbs looking at the three figures. Out of all of them, Charmy is the first to greet her loudly. "Hi!"

The cheerful youth buzzed almost to her face, but is held back by Vector. "Silly goose! Give her some space!"

"..." The girl tries to speak, but she only groans as he moved her hand to touch her head. Her head is making her dizzy just a bit, but when her eyes came into focus, her expression quickly changed from slight confusion to calm.

The young bee wiggles away from the crocodile' s palms holding him back, just to get a good look at her calming features. Once again, she opens her mouth, and she does get to form words this time. "I-is...this real?" She whispers, but it is enough for the Chaotix to hear.

"Its as real as it gets lady," Vector confirms, "Are you okay? We found you in the woods, and brought you right in our humble abode...we didn't do anything strange, I promise." The girl doesn't seem to be put of by the trio, that is a good sign in their book.

"Don't worry...I can trust you guys." She told them, which is meet with relief and a bit of confusion.

"That is good," Espio is calm himself, but he couldn't help to feel that this fellow chameleon seems to know them. "Do you mind telling us your name?" He asked, and she nods.

"My name is Vidette...and I need help."

The Chaotix look at this girl that has asked for help, and they are more than willing. She doesn't look it, but she does sound desperate enough to want it. Vector is the first to speak of this.

"Of course, what is it that you need help with?" He asked her kindly. Vidette nods as she gives a small smile.

"Its probably going to be difficult to explain, but please, just hear me out." She said, as she took a deep breath. " I am not from this world,"

The three detectives looked stunned by this revelation, but Charmy looks ecstatic. "Oh! That means you are from outer space?" He asked chirping, before Vector shook his head.

"Let her finish!" He told the bee. She does indeed continue.

"No, i'm not from space. I am from a parallel world, I came here to escape as my life is in danger." She explained, the trio looked at each other, and this sounds serious. Surely the concept of other worlds doesn't seem out of ordinary from what they experienced.

"Who are you in danger from?" Espio asked her softly, and she gave him the answer.

"Sonic the Hedgehog."

* * *

It is done, and I know that the chapters have been short, but they will pick up, I promise! xoxoxo


	5. Protection Detail

Here's the 5th chapter, I know, I'm amazed myself!

-Outbreakgirl

* * *

"What a moment...Sonic? _The_ Sonic?" Vector what to make sure that he heard it right. She nods to confirm this.

"That right, my world 's Sonic...He is probably searching this world as we speak for me. He must not find me." Vidette said urgently, as there seems to be a bit of fear in her eyes. The detectives took their time to consider.

"Hmm...well, would you mind telling us why he is after you?" Espio asked.

"I have stolen something important, it is called the Anarchy Beryl." She told him, as she put a hand on her chest. "Dr Eggman managed to gather all of the Chaos Emeralds, and they formed into the Beryl thanks to his tampering. It changed Sonic for the worst, I had to do something, so I took the stone and used the machine that Tails created to see into other worlds. They were look at this one, probably planning something terrible...but Sonic need the Beryl more than anything."

"So..." Victor trails, clamping his hands together. "Another version of Sonic and friends are after you to get some lousy jewel?" The crocodile rubs his head a bit, then he looks to Charmy and Espio. "Ahh well...this all sounds pretty unbelievable. Believe us, we have seen some pretty weird things...but this...we are going to have a talk about this. Come on boys."

He ushers his mates away from the couch as they move towards their small kitchen, as they will have to discuss this. "Well...What do you guys think?"

"I'd say we should help!" Charmy said, as he is the first to say his opinion.

"Hm, I say we should at the very least give her shelter." Espio said, crossing his arms. "If what she said is true, then we cannot allow her to fall into danger.."

"A valid point...but still...we have to tread carefully. " Vector said, rubbing his hands together. "We are gonna do our best to make sure that her stand will be comfortable and safe. Any questions?" Instantly, Charmy' s hand shot up. "Yes?"

"Do you think she'll like Peanut butter and honey sandwiches?"

Vector sighs as he scratch the edge of his nose. "I don't know...way don't you just ask her that?" He said in a patient voice, and that's when the young bee zoom out of kitchen. "Hey! I didn't say 'Meeting Adjourned'...Oh forget it..."

He gave up, there is no way he could stop the kid now, bit he does come back and he chirps happily. "She said yes! She must be very hungry, as she asked for six sandwiches!" He buzzed all around the kitchen as Vector and Espio are still talking.

"Anyway, we gotta keep an eye on stuff around here. If anything is suspicious, then we gotta be ready for it." Vector said, and Espio would have to agree with that. "Okay, then I saw secret meeting is adjourned." Right on cue, Charmy leaves the kitchen, carrying a plate of six sandwiches. They follow him to see Vidette is sitting in the same spot they left her.

"Here you go, six PB and Honey sandwiches." He said as he gives her the plate.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much I am starving." She said, as she took the first bite of the first sandwich.

"We have decided to help you, make yourself comfortable while you are here." Espio said, as the came to an agreement.

"Yeah, we will keep safe here to the best of our ability. We have taken a few jobs that involves being body guards." Vector said proudly, even though they are a detective agency, they do take on odd jobs every now and then.

Charmy sits next to Vidette, as he is pretty excited about this visitor. "Oh oh, can I ask you something? In your world, is the moon made of honey?" He asked him, which made her giggle.

"No, sorry, it's very much the same as yours." Vidette said, and the three detectives look at each other as they know the answer.

"Oh! I just remembered! What about us? Are we the greatest detectives ever in your world?" He asked cheerfully, as he awaits to hear the good news. However her face fell slightly, even though she tried to hide it with a smile, so Espio intervene.

"Charmy, look at the clock." He said, and the bee obeys. There is a guitar shaped clock hanging on the wall, It is currently 1:25 pm, which made Charmy' s face frowns.

"Awww..." He whines.

"Its time for your nap, you know how cranky you get when you miss it." Espio said. He gently ushers the bee away from the couch, he has no choice but to listen, and heads upstairs to the second floor and into his room for sleep. The male chameleon made sure that the young one goes to nap, in the meanwhile, Vector is with Vidette.

"Heh, kids. They are a ball of sunshine." He said, rubbing his chin. A few seconds later, Espio returns, taking his place on the couch.

"Apologies, Charmy might've asked you something sensitive you do not wish to answer." He said, as he understands that she has her secrets. Her face gives a slow smile as she looks at her eyes.

"Its okay, there are a lot of things in my world that are different. I might have to tell you one day," she said, "but I will tell you this, We need a plan just in case that our location is discovered." Already, she has though about a back up.

"Hmm...You do have a point..." Vector said, as he used his brain to think about the situation. "There are only so many few places we know of, but we have options. Angel Island could be a potential place." The crocodile thought about it, but then he snaps his fingers. "Ah! Espio, the garden!"

The ninja nods, turning to Vidette. "I found a hidden garden in the forest a few weeks ago. If nothing else, then that would be first place we should go just in case. We know where it is, so stick with us when the time comes."

It is the only plan that they have, just in case of their agency becomes under attack. All they know is that another Sonic The Hedgehog might be looking for Vidette even as they speak. This has gotten Vector thinking about something, and he has to do something.

"Espio, keep our lady friend company. I'll be right back." He said as he moves towards the stairs, and this leaves the two Chameleons alone. While Espio watches the leader goes up the stairs, Vidette has just finished the rest of her sandwiches. That was quick, maybe she was hungry after all.

In truth, it has been a real long time since laid eyes on another ninja. He hasn't had the time to look for them, as he doesn't know we're they are. He doesn't really think about it now, as he is facing another ninja right here and now. What should he say to her? Then he got it.

"So, do you like the Shamisan?" He asked her.

"Yes I do, but I am no good playing the instrument." She said, "I play woodwind, mostly flutes."

"I see, I hope that my playing would put you in serenity." He said, as he reaches around his back, and from Hammer space pulls a red Shamisen, along with its Plectrum bachi. "Any request?"

"Hmmm...well, do you have a favorite song? I would like to hear it." She asked him, which Espio nods as he begins to play the strings.

Vector in the meantime, is in his room rummaging in his desk as he is packing bubblegum in his personal hammer space. He also has his favorite microphone in there, just in case as these are starting to become serious times. He is a detective, but he is also a fighter, and a pretty good one at that. After he is done, he exits his room, hearing the sound of strings from down stairs.

He decides to take a peek to see the two Chameleons still on the couch as Espio is playing a calming tune of his instrument. The croc grins a bit, it's not everyday that he sees the ninja puts on a performance.

He sneaks, as the two are distracted, coming up on the couch slowly. But even then, they know that he is right behind them, but doesn't show it easily.

"Pst...Vidette.." Vector whispers when he is close, showing her a pack of gum. "Want some gum? I have different flavors." He asked her, and she chose right away.

"Yes please, and do you have mint flavor?" She asked him a d he gives it to her. She smiles, as then opens the wrapper, but then she didn't even get the chance to eat the stick when she grunts. She placed a hand on her heart as it looked like she is in pain, which made Vector and Espio become alert.

"Vidette? What is happening?!" Espio lost his calm demeanor,

"It hurts!" She clutched her chest, feeling this surge of pain that made her paralysed on the couch. Just as it came, it quickly left, which made her breathe again. It lasted for ten seconds, and in that short time, the two detectives couldn't do anything to stop it. At last it is over now, and they hope that it wouldn't happen again.

"What the heck was that? Are you okay?" Vector asked her frantically, unsure if she is alright. She is alive, slowly recovering from what had happened.

"It was the Beryl, I felt it...it was terrible." Her words are strained, her body is near stiff as she let herself sink on the soft cushions. The Anarchy Beryl is doing this, then she shouldn't hold on to it anymore. The leader of the Chaotix volunteers to speak up about it, offering a hand to her.

"Why don't you let us hold the thing? It's causing you pain-"

"No," She interrupts him, holding her hand up. "You cannot...Its inside of me..." She told them, as she still has her hand where her heart is. Espio caught on pretty quickly on what she meant by that.

"So, it has attached itself to you?" He asked grimly, she did explain that it is a stone formed from the Chaos Emeralds of her world, it doesn't surprise him that it would do something like this.

"What? That's insane, could you possibly uh...remove it?" Vector asked her, but she stayed silent for s few seconds.

"I...don't know." She answers, she honestly do not know if it is even possible to remove the Beryl. "I just don't know..."

"Do not worry, just try to rest. We will not let you suffer." Espio said, as it will be a promise.

"Yeah! We will watch out for anything suspicious."Vector said, and then he walks to leave them again. "Speaking of which, I'll go over here." The crocodile walks out of the room. He really hopes that nothing bad would happen, but he will be ready for it.

 _In the Sky_

The Tornado is flying in the sky, following Knuckles as he is leading him to the source of the energy they are seeking. Sonic is hanging on to the wing, enjoying the flowing air that is passing him by, and taking the occasion to look below. They are above a green forest, and he doesn't recognize this particular forest. Tails is also looking below, as he isn't flying the biplane.

The Red guardian is concentrating on the task at hand, but he could feel a sudden spike of the energy and it came from the distance. That is when he starts to realize that this is the forest where his old friends lives in, and he has a feeling that it is close to where they are. Knuckles starts to turn into a different direction, and the Tornado follows.

"Looks like Knuckles is getting close, we just might find the Beryl yet." Sonic said, as he is shouting for his companions to hear. Tails and Miles nods in agreement, as the echidna starts to descend, and the plane does the same slowly disappearing among the trees.

 _Rocky Hills_

These hills are mostly covered in grass and rocks that could be seen for at least a mile, mostly boulders that are sticking from the earth. There is something more precious here than these giant stones, as it glitters in the gravel. It is a Dark Blue emerald that is shining in the sun's rays, and it has just been picked up by a white gloved hand from the dirt. Shadow the Hedgehog now has this Chaos Emerald in his possession, holding it close.

"Hm, I suppose I'll keep you." He said, looking at the jewel when he looks behind him. Something faint has caught his attention. He has been noticing that something strange has been happening for some time, and he would like to investigate as soon as he found a emerald. "I guess it's time to find out what is going on."

He turns to where this energy is coming from, and taps into the power of the emerald.

"Chaos Control!" He shouts, and he and the jewel disappeared in a flash.

* * *

And Chapter 5 is done, Hope you keep a look out for the next chapter! xoxoxo


	6. Time to Move

I have nothing more to say, other than things are about to pick up in this chapter...enjoy~

-Outbreakgirl

* * *

Vector yawns as he looks out the window, watching for anything suspicious in his neck of the woods. He occasionally watches the forest, boring, but it is something that he promised. He has to stay focused on this job.

He doesn't know how long he has been at this spot, but he stood up and deciders to check someplace else. Its times like these that he wish that he had surveillance cameras but he figured that they would be expensive. At the same time, Espio is with Vidette in the main room. Vidette is awake, but she is taking it easy after what had happened to her. Her eyes are staring at the ceiling, the stiffness is gone from her body at least. The green crocodile can e back into the living quarters, scratching underneath his chin.

"Nothing so far at one end, better search the other end." He said, but he looks up at the ceiling as soon as he hears a sound of a plane flying overhead. This isn't anything new, planes fly by on the time, but the crocodile moves towards one of the front window and saw it. It is a bi-plane flying past, but what caught his attention immediately is a red echidna walking out of the forest. "Knuckles?"

Needless to say that this is a surprise, the guardian rarely ever leaves his island unless he has to. Vector's' gears quickly turns, trying to think before he also sees several other figures emerging as well.

He watches as he saw Sonic following behind, along with his buddy Tails, and another following behind. That was shocking, but this confirms Vidette's story, this Tails must' ve come from a different world. The detective quickly race back to the living room.

"We have an alert, Knuckles is here, along with Sonic and Tails...and another Tails." Vector informs them. This made Vidette tense.

"Tails...He has found me." She grimaced, as she thought that she would have a bit more time. It is time that she has to go, so she turns away from the two. "I have to go right now." She said with urgency, but Espio placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's fine, Charmy's door is upstairs on the first right. He'll lead you to the Garden as planned." He said, and then given her the key. "We will distract them, okay?" The pink Chameleon nods, giving a silent thanks as she grip the key in her hand and moves upstairs to get the kid.

Vector and Espio make their way to the door, as they ponder on how to distract them. "Okay, so, we need to keep them away from inside of the house, just long enough for them to escape." The crocodile said, clutching the doorknob and opening the door just in time. "Hey Knuckles! Long time no see!" He greeted the guardian, effectively blocking the doorway with the ninja in front. He then takes a look at the two Tails standing at the back, acting surprised. "Huh? Hey little buddy, I didn't know you had a twin!"

Tails blinks, as he looks at his double, then back at the green croc. "Yeah uh...let's worry about that later."

Knuckles and the others stop as they are greet the two detectives, not minding that Charmy isn't present at the moment

"Nice to see you too, but we came because of something urgent." Knuckles said, as his eyes wander a bit as he could feel the energy being strongest in this area.

"Well, if you are looking to hire us for a job, then you would have to pay in full like all the rest. Sorry, no exceptions..." Vector grins apologetically, but Espio keeps a soft stoic look on his face, still standing. Sonic crossed his arms together, setting the record straight for them.

"Actually, we are here, because of a Beryl thief." he said, and the detective scratched his chin.

"Beryl thief? You wanna explain that?" He stated, knowing that he has said Beryl thief walking inside of his home, hopefully, she and Charmy left from the back by now. The guardian looks at the two reptiles, it is actually pretty close, in fact, right past them.

"We were hoping that you have seen something strange around your neck of the woods...wait a minute." Knuckles suddenly noticed that the signature is moving, and it moving away from the area. "Guys, she's moving..Vector..." he gives a glare to Vector, whom tensed as he could see the look in his eyes.

"We don't have time for this, she's going to get away!" Miles took action by running to the left side of the house, trying to go around it, but Espio swiftly follows, blocking his path. The fox raised his hand, as he summons an arm cannon on his right arm, pointing it right at the ninja. This has the others spring into action with Tails joining his counterpart, trying to calm him down, while Sonic and knuckles are staring at Vector.

"Vector, what is this?" Knuckles inqured with confusion and frustration in his voice, but Miles answered it for him.

"They are protecting her, letting her escape!" Miles explained, keeping his crosshair at the chameleon. Tails holds onto his shoulder, trying to have his counterpart lower his weapon.

"Wait, hold on, maybe we should let them explain." he said, as he tries to defuse the situation, but it doesn't seem to be working.

"The Beryl is dangerous, we don't have time for them to explain! Who knows what she might do if she continues to be free!" Miles continues to point his cannon, not wavering in his stance; and neither does Espio.

"Hold on! How do we know that you are really on the up and up?" Vector questioned harshly to the alternate Fox. "You could be the one with the foul intentions, do these guys even know a thing about you?"

Miles ignores him, being a bit irritated that this isn't going anywhere. Tails is trying to calm him down, getting him to lower his weapon so no one would get hurt. "We don't have time for this! " Miles whispers, as they more they stand here, the farther away his target gets.

"Wait." Sonic is now by the Fox's side, placing his hand on the arm cannon.

"Sonic?" Miles turns to the blue hedgehog, looking surprised as he wants him to lower the weapon.

"It's okay, Bud, these are our friends. I'm sure they are doing this for a good reason, let's just hear what they have to say." Sonic tries to sooth him, and it seem to be working since Miles starts to soften up at his words.

"Sonic...I..." Miles trails off, letting his weapon down, which is a relief for everyone. That changed quickly when his attention turns towards the sky, and he quickly points up. "Up there!"

Everyone paid attention towards the sky, and that is when they saw some flying objects above the tree line, passing over the detective's home to move towards the forest. They are clearly red and orange with round bodies, equipped with booster attachments on their backs.

"Egg pawns, what are they doing here?" Tails questions, shocked that they would be all the way here.

"They are heading off pretty fast, didn't even took the time to notice us." Sonic pointed out, as he is right. The robots are not even giving them a second thought, as it looks like they are on a mission. This made made them think for a moment, and that Espio seem to have caught on.

"Oh no..." The ninja instantly turns and quickly dashed into the forest, towards the direction where the mechs are going.

"Espio wait!" Vector calls out, confused at first when his shout was ignored. Miles and Tails quickly puts it together.

"Is it possible...That Eggman somehow knows of Vidette and the Beryl?" Tails asked out loud, that would make sense if she escape. Everyone realized that the mad scientist could be seeking her out.

"No...couldn't be...either way, we have to prevent him from getting to her." Miles said, determined not letting the doctor having his way. It could spell disaster if that happens. Sonic is prepared to head out, but he needs information first.

"Then we have to beat him to it...Vector, where was she headed?" He asked, since the croc would know where she would be heading if they planned an escape. Knuckles could still feel the energy, so there is no need for the assist.

"I can sense the energy, all we need to do is follow it." He replied, and that seem to be the plan for now. Sonic stretches legs, as he has the need to run, as he is the fastest out of everyone.

"You guys do that, I'll follow the robots and take them out. That would surely get the attention off of her." He said, if he distract the mechs, then the others would hopefully find their runaway chameleons. That's when he dashed away from the group, to the mechs and turn them into scrap.

Not wanting to get left behind, Knuckles decides to take charge, and ushers the others to follow him, but he does notice that one is seemingly missing. "Wait a moment, where is Charmy?" He asked Vector.

"He's with her, leading her to the...hiding place." He replied, as he doesn't wish to reveal where they are going, not while the other Fox is right there. The Guardian as no time to ask where and what this hiding place is, they just need to find them both quickly.

 _Meridian Woods_

Charmy is humming, flapping his wings as he floats forward with Vidette behind him keeping up. He was asked to take her to the chao garden, which he happily obliged.

"Say, do you like Chao? They are squishy and watery to the touch!" He stated, and she just grin.

"Of course I like Chao, I wouldn't have it any other way." She replied, but her grin vanished when she stops. "Wait...stop." She grabs the young bee into her arms, something caught her attention. She put herself, and the boy into the shrubbery to hide. She gives a silent shush as she waits, and the wait was over in a few moment when something zips above the trees.

They look to be metal mechs flying in circles, like vultures catching whiff of a body. It became tense as they both became silent, and staying still so the robots would not catch them. Fortunately, the bots do indeed leave the area, but the duo still decides to remain in their temporary hiding place.

"Wow...those look like Eggman's robots!" He chirps, which made Vidette wince.

"What? Eggman?" Her fist tightens up, but she shook her head, this is not the time to be angry. "Listen, hun, we have to move quickly and quietly from now on. Can you handle that?" She asked him in a low voice. The bee nods and gives a salute.

"Yes ma'am! Quickly and qui-" Vidette quickly cover his loud mouth, shaking her head.

" _Quietly,_ do you understand?" She stressed the word, hoping that he gets it. The bee nods, which made her release her grip.

They both stood up, and once again set out for their destination.

* * *

Thank you for being patient, chapter 6 is finished, and now stay tuned for the next chapter. xoxoxo


	7. Garden Gates

Hey y'all, here is the next chapter for you~

-Outbreakgirl

* * *

 _Eggman's Base_

A large screen hanging from a ceiling is the only thing that is lit inside of a dark room, and sitting on a chair in the middle is Dr. Eggman himself. He is looking at the screen, reviewing his battle at Station Square, his Egg Bladed recorded the whole thing while it was still active.

He saw it, even after his robot's defeat, the video caught Sonic with Knuckles, Tails, The Tornado, and another Tails. The egg shapes scientist couldn't believe it at first, he thought that it must be a mistake, but what he saw was no trick of the mind. He casually strokes one of his orange bushy whiskers, trying to figure out what is going on. Suddenly, he is pulled from his thoughts, as the previous screen blinks and shows a map. A green blinking light is shown pointed on the north of the grid map.

"Ugh, have they found that emerald yet?" The doctor grunts to himself, then his eyes watches another blinking light. "What's this? Another one? This must be my lucky day." He turns to the side of his arm chair, using his fingers to press a few buttons on the small console.

"I want the pawns to investigate the two energy sources, and bring them to me with haste!" He ordered, as he wants this done quickly. It will be a matter of time before someone else would discover these sources.

 _Meridian Woods_

The woods are thick here, but Espio knows where he is going. He has some encounters along his path, the Egg Pawns were not a problem for him, as they fell to his shuriken. He has left the hulking shells behind him, as he has pressing matters, such as finding Charmy and Vidette.

He found a small scouting group up ahead, as they are looking around the woods for something. That's when he uses his invisibility to his advantage, as he threw a star at the one in front, and it fell easily. The others were very confused, and then their ally in the back fell, and another, and another until none of them remained.

After that, Espio looked at the sky and the mess he caused has the flyers drop off more of the pawns, six more dropped in a few seconds later. At the very least he has met his goal, and is ready for battle right now. He didn't make the first move, but a blue blur shooting past him did. The pawns are surrounded by a whirlwind, and are violently tossed and scattered all over the place. When the stopped, the one that caused it is none other than Sonic.

"Yo!" He greeted, spinning into a ball, and dash to smash into the surviving stragglers. After that, he uncurls, and stretch. "No sweat, piece of cake!"

At the very least he is here, as Espio could relax when he is around. "Sonic..." He breathed. The hedgehog turns to the ninja chameleons, not looking the least bit tired.

"Apparently, we are on the same page here. " He pointed out, as he saw the carnage while speeding along.

"Yes, but there could be more." The ninja was careful to scout the land and skies for anymore of the robots, and so far everything seems to be quiet. That changed only a few seconds later, when there is another small group of pawns coming their way.

"It's working, we gotta keep it up." Sonic said, as he doesn't want for the robots to come to him. The ninja couldn't agree more, as he swiftly follows the hedgehog to wreck havoc on the robots.

 _Meanwhile_

"We are close now, look at that." Charmy points among the trees, as they are close by the caves, which is where the Chao Garden lies. Vidette couldn't breathe a sigh of relief just yet, they still have to get there. She has to remind him that they need to stay low and quiet to get there.

The young bee looks at her, then placed a finger on his lips to show that he can be silent, and moves along the shrubs.

Vidette then stops him, as three Egg Pawns walk into the the clearing. The two watch the bots, as they seem to be looking for something, just roaming around. These bots are nothing, she could take them out right now and continue to be on their way. Before such a thing could happen, she gasped, then grip her chest as a wave of pain rush over her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Charmy asked her, and her sounds have attracted the audios of the bots. They looked at their direction, probably doesn't see them, but they walked in the direction the heard the noise. Both bee and Chamleon watches the bots, but despite the sudden pain, Vidette doesn't want them to strike first. She does manage to turn invisible, and she left Charmy' s side. He noticed that she has disappeared, and jumps slightly when the bots are sparking and tearing apart one by one.

He flies put of the shrub, and managed to find the kunoichi in the middle of the carnage, on her knees as it looks like taking out the bots took a lot out of her. "Vivi, are you okay? You look tired." He is behind her, and she just waves the concern away.

"I'm fine...let's keep going, we are almost there." She said, slightly strained. She stands up, and since they are close, they don't need to bother with hiding. Charmy took her hand, which she allows, and they walk quickly to the entrance of the cave.

It's dark, only lit by the light of the outside, and it is nothing but a small hub on the inside. Charmy let go of her, and he holds the blue key his hand. "Okay okay, we are about to enter the Chao Garden!" He happily confirms, as he approached the wall, inserting the key. It easily fits in and the wall splits and opens wide like a automatic door.

It opens into a bright light, that reveals a small landscape hidden on the other side. This garden is surrounded by natural walls, with a waterfall on the far side. The grass is green, Palm trees that carries fruit, and a lake with Crystal blue water. What is most important is the garden's inhabitants, the Chaos. These small, blue creatures notice the visitors, and has gathered to greet them with a chorus of infant like coos.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Charmy greeted the creatures, the inhabitants are small, with only about 6 of them living here. They answered by making more of their chirps and gibberish, very happy to see their visitors. Vidette slowly enters the garden, sighing in relief at last and she sits on the grass.

"Finally...I can rest..." She said softly, and let two of the Chao approach her with curiosity. She smiles, as pets them both, which made them happy. The wall exit closed up after idling for a while, which effectively sealing them within the garden. That is not a concern, for they are safe here.

"Now we have to wait for Vector and Espio, thankfully, they know of the secret password." Charmy smiles proudly, as he buzzes and sits right next to Vidette. "Vivi, we can play if you want, we can even eat the fruit if they're ripe." He said to her.

"That's okay, I'll just rest for a while." She said, as she doesn't have the strength to run around, but at least the pain seems to slowly going away on its own. The young bee look a bit disappointed, but he wouldn't push it further.

"Okay, If you ever change your mind, I'll be all around the place!" He said, as he starts to play with the Chao, while the kunoichi sits, curling up to rest.

 _Meridian Woods_

Knuckles has been following the trail that would lead him to Charmy and the girl, along with the two foxes and Vector following him. The crocodile still has his doubts in trusting this Tails from another world, but he would just have to watch him for now. Suddenly, knuckles stops in his tracks, as if he has noticed something.

"Wait...something is coming." He is right, as a flashing light appeared and quickly dissipated. The source of this flash, is a black hedgehog now before them, holding a jewel in his hand. "Shadow?"

Indeed, it is Shadow the Hedgehog himself before them, with a Chaos Emerald in his hand. "Hmmm? Oh, it's you guys..." He said, and immediately he notice Miles standing there. "What is the meaning of this?"

"We don't have time to explain, we have someplace to be." The Guardian said, and Shadow turns away from the group.

"Are you going after the emerald, or this strange energy?" He asked, Ashe wants to get to the gem.

"You can go and get the emerald, we are going to following the enegry." Knuckles said, and the hedgehog nods, and speeds of in the opposite direction.

"So...That's Shadow huh?" Miles asked, staring him speeding away from him. "Interesting..."

"That's him alright, maybe he could help us later on if we need it." Tails confirms, he is an ally, so he could come in handy.

"Worry about that later, we have prior engagements." Vector said, they were following Knuckles to find Charmy and Vidette, and they would have to focus on that first. Knuckles nodded in agreement, as he continues onwards to follow the energy scent while it's still fresh. Miles lingers from the group just a bit, looking at his wrist device and pressing a few buttons. No one but Vector saw from the corner of his eye, and he decides to confront him.

"What are you doing back there, little guy?" He asked him, trying to keep his suspicion down. Miles looks at him, but he didn't a chance to answer as Knuckles finally follows the trail to find the cave that ended there. There are three robots lying close by, embedded by links knives. Since they are here, the cave is probably where they are hiding.

"There are in the cave...i can feel it." The Guardian pointed out to the entrance. Vector sighs as he knew that he is right.

"Yeah...There is a Chao Garden in there." He said, hesitantly since now Miles knows this. He still have little trust in the fox, which is why he has to keep an eye on him.

With that info, the group enters the cave to investigate it.

"This is it huh?" Knuckles pressed his hand against the wall, as on the other side should be the garden. They cannot get in unless they have a Chao key, which apparent none of them have.

"Is there another way inside?" Tails asked, as he doesn't know.

"Yeah...I have a cellphone, I'll call so he will let us in." Vector say, as he has a forest green phone in his hand. He suddenly jump as soon as the ground suddenly shook, which causes everyone to be on alert. "Geez, now what?" He and the others downright outside, looking around instantly. Nothing seems out of place right away, then the trees started to fall down as a giant shadow wades through the plants and trees.

It is a mech, shaped like a four legged animal. It's bulky like a bear, and have sharp looking metallic claws. It's mouth opens, with reveals a gun barrel that starts to shots an energy laser across the ground near the group, but the moved out of the way.

The beam left a scorching trail, and this means that they are in danger.

"Great, this is just what we need..." Knuckles Growls, ready for a fight as he pounds both of his fist together. They have no choice but to take this monstrosity down.

"We need to take this beast down together, and I can help." Miles said, as he pulls a capsule from his hammer space, and tossed it on the ground. The smoke settles, and now standing there is two legged mech, looking almost like a wingless plane. Tail is e he realized what it is.

"Is...That the Cyclone?" He asked, amazed. It's almost like his own, and Miles jumps into the cockpit.

"Yes it is," He confirms with a smile, as he activates the mech. The giant kept its gun right it's targets, as they are ready to fight it.

* * *

We are done for now, and now just wait till the next one xoxoxo


	8. Tension and Planning

Next chapter guys! Exciting isn't it?

-Outbreakgirl

* * *

"Gah! Always something!" Eggman slams his fist on his arm chair as he views his screen, showing certain group that he despises. But then his eyes focus on the Tails that is riding inside of a bipedal mech. It's the same one that he saw earlier, which gotten him thinking. There is no way that Tails has a twin sibling, and the strange energy he has been noticing could be connected, and they are protecting that cave so it must be important.

"I'll figure out what is going on, Egg Claw, attack!" He shouted into a microphone, as he is controlling his creation vocally.

 _Meridian Woods_

The mech on orders from its master, does what it is commanded by opening its mouth again and fires the laser across the ground again. The beam is avoided, and Knuckles made his attempt to get closer to the animal like mech, and gives a powerful punch. It succeeds, as he punches the front arm, and leaving a dent. It doesn't seem to do anything, and with retaliation, it moves its arm to give a swipe at the guardian.

"Guh." Knuckles is knocked back a few feet, but that was hardly nothing since he is back on his feet. It moved a few inches, and stops. Miles, inside of his Cyclone walker, out of the way. So does Tails, only leaving Vector and Knuckles staring down at the Bear.

"Lets go, ugly!" Vector shouted, ushering for the beast to doing something, all the while he started to chew his gum. "Heh...gotcha." He had used his detective skills to search for a possible weak point, and he believed that he found it. There is this glowing circle on its head, and it is a best bet. The crocodile motions to the glowing center, and Knuckles understands.

"Alright, got him this time..." He quickly moves away from about giant swipe from the beast, but it always seem to lower its own head. This is when both the crocodile and Echidna punch the circle at the same time, and the mech tremble and fell on its side.

It is far from over though, and the mech rolls on its back, and twist it's head right side up. It's limbs have done the same, making it stand up now on its two legs.

Now the power source on its head stops glowing, but it now starts to raise its paws once more, and position it to slam it on the ground to squash them on the ground. Miles acted quickly, as he aims his walker' s gun barrel, and lock onto the mech' s claw and fires a missile. It worked, as it halts its attack. Knuckles took this time to get in close combat, and he gives a scathing uppercut underneath it's chin. It fell down, letting out a screech.

"Hey, heads up!" Vector shouted as five flying Egg Pawns coming into the aid of the bear robot as it quickly recover. "I'll take care of the mini bots," he cracks his gloved knuckles, he has fought these bots before, and he is strong enough to break them easily. They have gun barrels as well, and they started to fire in the direction of the fighters, as they easily moved to avoid the bombardment of lasers. The crocodile promised he would take care of them, and he will.

Tails took cover wth the aid of Mile's cyclone walker, hanging on to it's plane tail as it moves to avoid the blasts. He raised his right arm, and there appeared his arm cannon, trying his best to aim at the bots and firing energy blasts of his own. It hit one, but the rest scattered, which gave Vector the change to quickly approach. He jumps, and used his fists like a hammer to smash one pawn on the ground, then exploded. That would leave three more that are protecting the larger bot, but Vector and the twin foxes are busy with the Egg Pawns so they are distracted.

The Egg Claw didn't idle this time around, as it once again used it's giant claw to swipe at them, not caring if it hit the smaller bots. It was aiming right at the red guardian whom was charging right at it. He didn't even try to dodge it this time, as he stood his ground as the metal claw came right at him. He braced himself, and pushed against it with all his might. It only slightly hindered the giant bot, it still has its gun cannon.

The remaining pawns are doing their best to there best to hit their targets, but they are moving too quick. Vector chews a new red gum ball, and when he opens his mouth, a stream of fire shot from his maw, and moves along to incinerate the bots with ease. Now there is only the giant bot to deal with, and Knuckles has a hold on it. Miles took this times to use the inner workings of his cyclone, and then he used a lock on system.

"Move out of the way!" He warned, as his walker starts to fire mini missiles, and he locked right on the bot's arm. Knuckles is fortunately using the arm as a shield to not get hit by the barrage of missiles that struck the exposed arm. The metal is damaged, but the bot is now flailing despite that, able to lift it's damaged arm with Knuckles hanging on. The guardian grunts as he is hoisted in the air, using his right giant fist to bust at he metal, while hanging onto his left. The missile strike has weaken the arm, and he is doing damage too with his powerful strikes that made deep dents in it's armor.

The Egg Claw couldn't shake the echidna off, so he used it's gun barrel to try and shoot him off. This finally cause Knuckles to let go, gliding to dodge the attack.

He landed, turning to see the injured bear mech with it's broken arm, but is still able to use it's weapons and is able to move. It does have a limp them, threatening to tip over if it moved too much. They are confident that they will be able to beat this giant metal foe, the four of them can do it.

"Is that the best you can do, Eggman?" Knuckles called the mad scientist out, raising his fist at the Egg Claw. "In no time, we will turn your pet into scrap!"

They didn't have to wait for a response, as the giant bot stopped, and a few seconds later it suddenly does something unexpected. He stands straight up, lifting it's chin and it's neck starts to dislodge. The entire head starts to rocket into the sky, leaving it's body as it goes high in the sky until it vanished from sight. The four just stood there, confused at what just happened.

"Was that it?" Vector asked, lifting a brow. He didn't understand, even when the body fell forward, and lifeless. Tails hops from the tail of the Cyclone and slowly approached the headless machine. Examining it, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"This is strange...why would he...huh?" The fox noticed something while looking at the where the head has been. There is obviously the hole, and inside is a glowing blue device that is steadily glowing as the seconds went on. Electric sparks starts to run through it's inner circuits, and starts to move crackle loudly. This has made Tails and Miles gasped as they know what this means. "It's about explode!"

"What?" Vector and Knuckles exclaim in unison, as Eggman is planning to blow them up. The device shines brightly now, as the insides are starting to become unstable. "Take it out so we can throw it then!"

"I can't, the body is too unstable! We won't be able to make it!" Tails answered frantically, the best course of action would get far away from the body. Miles jumps out of his mech, as he fiddles with the device on his arm. When he gets close to the hole, he raised his arm as a projectile shot out the device. It hits the unstable core, and a green bubble forms around it. By the time he did that, the core shines intensely until it finally explodes inside of the bubble, which didn't escape thankfully. They were saved thanks to quick thinking by their alternate friend, as they can breathe a sigh of relieve.

"That was a close one..." Knuckles sighs, as they escaped an explosion with their lives. That relive was short lived for him as he took a look around their surroundings. There are no signs of Egg Pawns anywhere, it could mean that Eggman has given up for now. "The things he would stoop to..." He growls.

"Yeah...I guess some things never change." Miles said in a bitter tone just for second. "We are in the clear now, we can go inside while we have the chance." He turns to the Cave entrance, as it remains untouched during the battle. That is good as they have done their job of protecting the Chao Garden, and the inhabitants within, so now they are free to finally explore the cave. The Crocodile is in the lead, then turns to the Fox.

"Hold on a minute." He stops as he looks Miles. "Listen here, I don't want anything fishy coming from you. We will get to the bottom of this mess, and I don't want any trick. Understand?" He wants to make it clear that he doesn't any violence in the Chao Garden. Miles only nods is silence, understanding the situation. After that, the crocodile calls Charmy on the phone. "Charmy, its me. We care outside of the door open it up. The password? Oh right...PB and Honey."

The group waited for a few moments before the door opens up, revealing the chao garden on the other side.

"Yo!" Charmy waved, greeting them. The chao are doing the same, as they gather around. "You just missed a game of tag, Vivi didn't want to play as she didn't feel too good, she's right over there."

The young bee points to the meadow where the pink chameleon in question is resting. They make their way over to her, seeing that she is sleeping in the grass. Vector took it upon himself to gently wake her from her nap. She does stir from her sleep, looking up at the green crocodile with her golden eyes.

"Vector?" She rubs the haziness from her eyes, and realize that he is not alone. There is Charmy, a echidna, and two foxes, and that made her spring to her feet. "You!" She shouted at Miles, as her body is in a offensive stand. Vector held her back, trying to defuse the situation.

"Whoa! Hold on-"

"No! Don't you understand? If he is here, then he will give away my location! Sonic will come to kill me!" The Kunoichi declares. This stuns Tails and Charmy, certainly this cannot be true.

"Kill you? T-that can't be right...Sonic wouldn't do that..." He shutters, but Vidette shook her head. Miles took a step close, keeping his distance.

"Vidette, please calm down. I want to talk." The Fox pleads calmly, but the kunoichi shook her head.

"Talk? We already did that, and it obviously didn't work."

"He is willing to give you another chance if you would just cooperate..."

"Another chance? I highly doubt that." Her voice is cold towards him, as she doesn't believe a word he is saying. "You know that he would kill me the first chance he gets, it was too late when I took this cursed thing." He place a hand on her chest, where the jewel is. "and if he wants it, he will just have to take it himself."

Miles' face turns grim, as he stood there looking at her. "Vidette...if you keep resisting, then it's only going to get worse."

The tension has sky rocketed since they started to talk, even this relaxing garden isn't enough to ease the atmosphere. Fox and Chameleon are staring each other down, noting moving an inch as they are waiting for the other to do something. Vidette winced, clutching her chest as the beryl is pulsing, causing pain, but she tries to ignore it, not taking her eyes away from him. He noticed it quickly.

"See? it's energy is causing a negative effect on you. It is most likely to tear your body from the inside..." He warned her, trying to make her see reason. She only shook her head in response.

"C-could it really do that?" Tails asked softly, as he would be afraid if that happens. It will kill her if it's not taken out, no one deserves that kind of death.

"What? That's terrible, we can't let that happen!" Vector exclaimed quickly, but Vidette shook her head.

"It cannot...be given to him!" She strains with her words a little, pointing to Miles. "He has deceived you! He used you to find me, leading Sonic here to take the Anarchy Beryl by force! After that, they will conquer this word!" She warns them, glaring at the boy.

"It seems that there are a few things that are left out." Knuckles chimed in, looking at the Fox and the Chameleon. "Someone better tell the truth." Miles is still quiet, eyes still facing Vidette, giving his own glare.

"M-Miles?" Tails looks at his Twin, still waiting for an answer. He doesn't say anything at first, but the wrist device starts to blip softly.

"I...I thought I could do this. I tried to warn you, convince you to come back, but you are still so stubborn." His eyes now has this look of disappointment that she has made this foolish choice. "Now...when this is over, you will regret not taking this chance."

Miles then raise his wrist device, and something hit the ground that made a bright flash that is blinding. The five of them shielded their eyes from the light, and it lasted for 5 seconds before the flash faded into nothing. It still left them in a haze, the flashes are making them see stars. It does prove to be a distraction, as Miles is gone the moment they recovered, and quickly realized it.

"Gah! That-That little brat!" Vector shakes off the haze, and realized the Fox is gone. The garden's exit is open, it's obvious that he escaped and using his plane to get as far as possible. "He's already gone...I can't believe this!" He is angry about this, stomping his foot on the ground. He quickly looks for the Chao, only two of them are covering their eyes and whimpering since they were unfortunate to get caught in the flash. Vidette is still among them, gathering said Chao and Charmy in her arms, trying to calm them down.

"There's no need to be angry about it now, apparently we've got bigger things to worry about." Knuckles growls, rubbing his eyes. "It's more likely that Miles is going to contact his Sonic, and he sounds dangerous." That is his correct assumption, and now they would have to soon contend to another version of the blue blur that is most likely bad news.

"Then what are we going to do now?" Vector questioned the guardian, inviting any suggestions.

"We need someplace to prepare, that should be the first on our list." Tails said, "It will only be a matter of time before our counterparts show up, so we have to hide someplace to atleast watch for them, and prepare for what's to come." That is the best course of action for Tails to suggest, it's better than doing nothing.

"But where would we go? " Vector asked him, and Tails tries to think about that. The counterparts possibly knows about all of their information, and their hideouts probably wouldn't stand a chance. They would probably search the likely spots where they would be hiding because of their knowledge of this world.

"I don't know, but we have to tell Sonic what happened." Tails said, turning to the exit. "He should be here any moment, right? From what we could tell from earlier, Eggman recalled his robots out of the area."

That's right, Sonic and Espio are still out in the in the woods, and are possibly done with handling the Egg Pawns. When they come here, thy would have to explain what went down, and need to be ready for what is to come.

* * *

xoxoxo


	9. Her World

Enjoy this chapter!

-Outbreakgirl

* * *

 _Meridian Woods_

Sonic the Hedgehog have been fighting robot for the past five minutes, and he isn't even slightly winded. He knows how to deal with Eggman's robots, he's been doing it for years. He mostly using his abilities to morph into a ball, flying right at them. They crash and burn, just like he wanted them too, and landing graceful on the ground. "No sweat!" He rubs his nose. What the hero fails to realize is that a Eggpawn is right behind him, charging right at him with a lance in its hand.

Sonic turns his head, only to realize the pawn, but it fell on the ground. The back of its head is impaled but a shuriken, pierced cleanly enough to stop it. Espio is responsible, saving Sonic's hide.

"You need to be more careful of your surroundings, next time no one would be able to save you." He warned, but the hedgehog just shrugged.

"But you just did just now, That is what i call luck." Said Sonic, as his green eyes scans the area for more. "I think we are done, I don't see anymore tinheads." He is right, no ground or air forces are coming around the area.

"I think it's safe enough to join the others, they should be at the cave garden." Espio said, as he knows where he is going. "Follow me." He starts to run, knowing that the hedgehog will follow. The ninja know these woods, They aren't far from the caves, they are fast enough to make it in time.

Along the way, there hasn't been a singing sighting of anymore robots. Maybe Eggman did indeed give up on them, which is good since there are no more clearing isn't far, along with the rocky structure of the cave. They stopped when they reached the clearing, finding the shell of a giant robot that is headless.

"What the heck? Eggman was here?" Sonic questioned, but he knew he was right. He didn't see anything else out of the ordinary though. Espio saw the giant hunk of metal as well, but he turns to the cave instead.

"Come," Said Espio, as he is ready to go in. Before he even had a chance to move, a sudden flash appeared right in front of them. That flash lasted for a few seconds before they viewed a black hedgehog with red stripes before them.

"Shadow?" Sonic said, as it is indeed the Ultimate Lifeform. "What are you doing here?"

Shadow turns around to look at the blue hedgehog and Chameleon. "A Chaos Emerald was in this forest, and so were Eggman's mooks." He lifts up his hand to show them proof, as he holds a purple jewel in his hand. "The doctor must have known that it was here, but so did I." That would explain why the Egg Pawns were in the woods all of a sudden, a Chaos Emerald was hidden in the woods, at least the doctor didn't take it "I ran into your friends earlier, they were after something...and now I'm curious to find out what it is."

He briskly decides to walk to investigate the energy that is leaking from this cave, he wants to figure out what is going on. Sonic and Espio follow him inside, seeing an opening from the wall. There is a meadow beyond the opening, which must be the secret place where everyone is, a Chao Garden. Sonic admits that it has been a while since he has been in one, and the little creatures are gathered around a small group. "Yo!"

Sonic rushed towards them, and Tails greeted him with worried expression. "Sonic, thank goodness you are here. We have loads to tell you." From the looks of things, something has went down while he was away.

"Let me guess, it has something to do with old Egghead, right?" Sonic guessed.

"That's only part of it," Tails said. "On the way here, we fought his machine, and came inside. We wanted answers, but..." He trails off, frowning. Sonic blinks, noticing that his best friend's counterpart is missing.

"Where's Miles?" He asked, which tails hesitates to answer.

"He is gone, and we are now in big trouble." Vidette answers him, "He is the scout, and now he is most likely calling for aid. We have to leave and find someplace safe right now-ugh..." She winced, shivering for a few seconds.

"Wait, are you ok-" Sonic starts to speak, but Vidette held up her hand.

"There is no time to waste. Trust me, we can't stay here any longer." She warn him, warn all of them. "Like I said before, we need to have someplace to hide before anything else."

"Hm, I can help with that." Shadow said, as he crossed his arm. "I'll contact Rouge, she will know what to do with your current situation, unless you all have a problem with that."

"Sorry, but count me out." Knuckles said, turning away. "If danger is coming, I have to head back to the island and protect the Master Emerald." That is his duty as guardian, he as already let it as vulnerable as it is. "You guys take care, I'll find you if I need you." He said, as he dashes out of the gave and started to glide in the sky.

"There he goes," Sonic said, as he watch the guardian leave. "Okay Shadow, make that contact."

Shadow nods, as he held his right hand, and he flicks a device from hammer space. Its looks to be an earpiece, and he placed it on his ear. After pressing a button on said earpiece, it emits some light that display a screen, which has the emblem of the United Federation. It is soon replaced as it receives something on the other end of the transmission.

"Hello? Shadow?" A silky female voice answers, and now on the screen is a white bat looking right at him. "Hey you, long time no see. What can I help you with?" She asked, wearing a smooth grin on her face.

"Rouge, I need a favor." Shadow said, as he moves straight into the point. "I need a transport vehicle for seven, we need to get to the nearest secure fortress." He explains, which made Rouge's face twitch with concern.

"Is that right?" She tilts her head at this. "I suppose that I can do that, just send me the coordinates and i'll get transport to your location." She promised, and the black hedgehog nods. He pressed the button once again, which did send her the necessary information.

"Its done," He confirms, which made the bat smile.

"Good! Now the closest location would be...ah, Topaz Base. That's fine, i'll be there when you arrive, just sit tight." She said, as she is willing to make sure that they get what they need. "Pardon me for asking, but why do need GUN's help?"

"I'll explain once we get there." Shadow said, "Just hurry, we have no time to waste." She nods, giving him a short wave before the display screen is cut off and disappeared.

Everyone seems satisfied, but Vidette as she sits nervously.

"That's great, all we have to do is to wait. Hope it won't be to long." Sonic said, then he looks to the pink chameleon. He approached her, as he wants to talk to her. "Vidette right? You have to tell us what is going on." He said her, and she could see the hesitation in her eyes. "Explaining would help our situation better, I at least want to head what you have to say, and what we are dealing with."

"Alright, I'll explain everything. You might not like what you will hear." She said. The blue hedgehog is now made even more curious about his own counterpart. She could tell, and so she figures that she might as well tell everyone.

"My life changed forever on that day when Chaos completely destroyed Station Square. I lost my family, leaving me the only survivor, all because of this deranged scientist tampering with forces he didn't understand. I lost all hope, until Sonic saved my life, and we became friends sometime after that. At that time, my sorrow turned into anger, I wanted revenge for what Eggman had done. I wasn't alone, Sonic wanted the same thing, it tore him up inside that he couldn't prevent it. We vowed to end it once and for all, so that catastrophe like Station Square would never happen again.

After some time, we finally acted since there was word that the doctor were collecting the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic and I, along with Amy and Tails infiltrated his base just in time as Eggman were experimenting on the emeralds for his mech. There was an explosion, and what came out of it was the Anarchy Beryl. We had to battle the machine, but somehow we won. Sonic was the first and only one who touched it, and in that moment all of his inhibition was gone. Right there, he saw to it that Dr Eggman finally met his end.

Ever since that day, he slowly became a different person. Sonic never separated from the Beryl, and it was clear that it was corrupting him. He became unforgiving to his enemies, not showing an ounce of mercy to those who disturbed the peace. No one could stop him, he was getting too powerful. I was frighten, he was no longer the hero that anyone knew. The last straw came about once we discovered a secret project Eggman left behind. It was a machine that could look into parallel worlds, and yours was the first we saw. I personally didn't see every adventure you've ever been, but Sonic did, and he had a terrible plan. He wanted to repurposed the machine to travel into this one and try to 'save' it, by doing the same thing he did with ours. It was at that moment I had enough, and I figured the only way to do so was to take the Anarchy Beryl from him.

I wasn't alone, Knuckles and the Chaotix agreed to help me, they were the only ones willing to do so. The rest were either neutral or loyal to Sonic, it was just us. We had a plan; steal the gem and take it to the Master Emerald. Knuckles figured that since it had been firmly the Chaos Emeralds, there might be a chance that he could use its power to destroy it. We managed to steal it, and try to bring it back to Angel Island, but we were caught and had to fight. Sometime during the fight, something unexpected happed...my body absorbed the gem.

We escaped, but Knuckles didn't, I do not know what happened to him, but our plan was a failure. Then, we came up with another. At that time, Tails reworked the machine for world hopping, and the plan was to use to travel here. I was the only one who made it through...Vector, Espio, and Charmy sacrificed themselves for me. I came here for help, hoping that there would be a solution to possibly destroy this thing...and stop Sonic."

Vidette sighs as she curls herself, finished with telling her grave situation.

"So Sonic...he is a bad guy?" Tails couldn't believe what he had just heard. He never thought that he his best friend could turn be corrupted, he is a hero.

"Yes, and I'm afraid that he is lost. He would do everything in his power to get to me, I beg of you...help me rid of the Anarchy Beryl and stop him." She pleaded to them. She cannot do it on her own, and wouldn't let her friends sacrifice be in vain.

"No problem at all! We won't let you down after coming all this way for our help." Sonic responded. He couldn't turn away from this, if his world is in danger, it is his job to defend it, even from a counterpart.

That's when they heard something from outside the Chao Garden, and Shadow knows that it is time for them to go.

"That's our ride, we can talk about this later." He said, as he walks ahead of them. The others follow him, and Charmy waves goodbye to the Chao as they leave the garden for the outside world.

Outside, a armored aircraft is on the ground waiting for them, enough for seven bodies inside.

 _In The Sky_

The Cyclone is flying in the sky, and it's pilot is not pleased. He failed to do this peacefully, and now he has no choice but to make contact. He pressed a few button inside of the plane, and after a few seconds, a serious sounding voice is coming from a communication device.

"Did you find her?" The voice asked.

"Yes I did, but I failed to convince her to surrender or capture her. Plus she has allies," Miles said, giving a simple report. "I tried, but-"

"Fine," The voice cut him off. "I'm on my way, wait for me, Tails. We will finish this soon." And the communication ended, Miles sighs, at least he tried his best, but it wasnt good enough. When the sky opens, Sonic the Hedgehog will come and bring hell along with him.

* * *

xoxoxo


	10. Somewhere out there

Enjoy this chapter!

-Outbreakgirl

* * *

 _GUN Transport Helicopter_

Sonic hasn't said a word since he entered into the copter, looking out the window to the cloudy blue sky. Tails watch his best friend in deep thought, sitting right beside looking worried. They all heard the story that Vidette told them, and that must be the problem that is plaguing the hero's mind.

"Sonic?" Tails said, but Sonic didn't answer or even notice that he said anything. "Sonic?" He called a bit louder, which finally caught his attention.

"Huh? Oh, hey bud," He wasn't very cheerful, as if he is still in thought. "What's up?

"Sonic, what's the matter? You've been rather quiet..." Tail said. Sonic took a few quiet moments, looking back at the window.

"I was just thinking about our situation, to think that I have a version of myself from another world...but took his version of justice too far. "

Tails looks at him, seeing that he has a lot of things on his mind, but he has to say something. "May I ask a question? It might be personal...but back then, did it bother you?"

Sonic paused, looking at his fox friend for a moment, then he sighed. "Of coursed it bothered me." He said, as he looked down at his gloved hands. "Eggman had done terrible things in the past, but that was when I felt that I have failed. So many people died that day...and I blamed myself for not stopping him sooner." He tightly balled his handed, giving an intense, but sad look on his face. "I'm supposed to be the hero, to save everyone...but..."

The young fox puts a hand on his best friend to calm him down. "It wasn't your fault, you did the best you could. Many more lives would've been lost if it wasn't for you." He said, "And there is no reason to bottle it up inside. You know you can tell to me about anything, i'm your best friend right?"

"Of course you're my best friend. Its just... I tend to move forward a lot, not worry about the past."

"I see, but still, just remember that I'm all ears if you need it."

This made Sonic feel better, that is what best friends are for. He still has to wonder about the situation though, as his eyes turns back to the window. Tails focus his attention to the Chaotic sitting across from his sit as they are conversing, Vidette is silent for the most part, and so is Shadow as he has his arms crossed.

The journey has been peaceful for the most part, has the aircraft is leaving the forest and heading towards the canyons. Nothing seems to be out of place among the red and brown cliffs, but the helicopter makes it's way to a rock face, before it starts to open up to reveal a secret entrance. The helicopter flies right on in, and the door closed behind it.

The inside is a hanger for air crafts, which the copter lands with ease, and it's passengers disembark on the platform.

"Welcome, we have been expecting you." A human female greets them as she walks to meet with them. She is a woman who is in her 40s, a brunette with grey streaks fashioned into a neat bun, and wearing a black button blouse and long skirt. Beside her is Rouge, who recommended this place. "I am the director of the Topaz Facility, Mary Weathers. Agent Rouge told me that you need our help, with what I do not know. Would you care to explain?"

Sonic approached her, as he would like to be the one to explain. "Yeah, we have someone that needs your protection. There are some menacing people trying to ." He said, as he carefully brought Vidette forward.

"I would need a bit more information, why is she so important that she needs protection from us?" The Director asked him, and that's when Vidette pipes up.

"I have something that they want, something extremely powerful inside of my body. I am hoping that this place would have something to get it out...and hopefully find a way to destroy it." She said, placing a hand on her chest, a pleading look on her face.

"Something powerful?" Mary seems to be curious about this, as she quickly came to a decision. "I will allow you all entry, but she will have to have a body scan before we could figure out how to deal with this." They agreed to this, as she turns around. "Follow me,"

She takes the lead as her guests are following her out of the hanger bay, and unto an elevator, taking them up to the main bulk of the facility. They have traveled into the interior right to the research deck, and the elevator lift stops at the deck, and the director leads her guests into the labs.

"In here, we will be able to study whatever artifact that your friend has. If you are in need of anything else, we will provide assistance." The Director said, as she enter in one of the labs, equipped what looks to be advanced technology, and the scientists that are running them. "I want a full scan on this girl, she has something inside of her, and we want to know how we can extract it safely and contain it." She gave the command, and the scientists obey.

Vidette is lead into a scanning machine, complying as she is on her back, looking up as she waits for the process. It activates as the bed moves into the machine, and scanned her body with a moving light. Anyone who isn't manning the machine are standing, watching the process. Tails is on his Pad Device, already forming a plan.

"Miss Weather, I have a question; do you have Chaos Emeralds here?" He asked her, as it is important.

"Hm? We do not have one currently in the base." Mary answers him, and everyone looks at the young fox.

"I was just curious, and I have been thinking. I know that our counterparts are looking for the Beryl, but there are still the Chaos Emeralds." Tails said, as the thought of the jewels that are scattered around the world. "We might need them, the emeralds might be the key to all of this." There are seven jewels of power, and when gathered, they can perform miracles. Anyone who knows about them would be after the Emeralds.

Sonic believes his friend has a point, but searching for them would be no cake walk, plus he would leave his friends defenseless. "So we should go looking for them? That won't be easy, but we have a head start at least." He said, and Shadow nods.

"I can help, I can sense them, so they shouldn't be hard to find." Shadow said, as he is in tune with Chaos Energy. "If we are going to do this, then we have to do it quickly."

Director Weather approached as she comes up with a solution. "If I may, I would suggest you leave at least one of the emeralds here. This facility is safe, it blocks chaos energy just in case someone is looking for them." She insist, and they had to think about it.

"Hm, if that is true, then I will leave it to you." Shadow hands over the blue emerald to the director, he only needs one. The others doesn't protest this idea. Shadow is volunteering to head out there to look for the rest of the emeralds before the enemy does. Sonic doesn't want to miss this.

"There is no way you are going out there without me, Shadow. Two hedgehogs are better than one right?" Sonic grins at this, then turns to Shadow. "We will bring the emeralds back here for safe keeping, simple enough, where is the closest emerald?"

"We won't know until we go outside, I will be able to find them once I get a lock on." He explains. Sonic nods, as he is ready to to out there and look for the emeralds with Shadow. There might be a high chance the he would meet up with their otherworldly counterparts, and a high chance that they would fight.

"Sonic, I'm coming with you," Tails insisted. "You might an need extra pair of hands. Besides, my plane is out in the Meridian Woods, I can give you some air support just in case." He told Sonic and Shadow.

"If you want to help, fine. We can just get the plane and start with the search." Shadow said, as he is patient for a few more moments. The members of the Chaotix have been talking as well, and they have decided on something.

"We are going to stay here to keep an eye on Vidette, we still have a job to do." Vector said, as their job isn't over yet.

"Okay, then we are out of here!" Sonic declared, as he starts to run with Tails and Shadow beside him, venturing from the lab all the way back to the hanger. The door opens for them, and they have no flying air craft to take them outside. That isn't a problem, since the door is all they need as they run towards the light of the outside world.

"Get ready, as soon as we jump, we will be back in the forest." Shadow warns them, as he ready his emerald in his hand. He cannot use it on the inside, so they would have to jump. That is what they did, the trio made it through the opening, and they fall down. it was a few seconds before the black hedgehog could feel that they have fallen far enough from the nullifying field. "Chaos Control!" With that command, the emerald flashed a bright light that engulfed them until they disappeared.

xXx

 _Cherry Gardens_

It is indeed a nice day to have outdoor picnic, especially in a backyard garden behind a cottage. A round table is sitting on a small patio, accompanied by a parasol above to give shade to a pink hedgehog staring into space. Amy Rose sighs as she is in thought, her arms cradling her head. She has been like this for a while, gazing at nothing in particular. On the table is a portable radio playing music on a low level, which isn't enough to break from her train of thought. What finally did that is a young girl's voice beside her.

"Amy, are you alright?" The hedgehog turns her attention to Cream, a little rabbit girl staring at her as she placed a bowl of fruit salad on the table. Floating next to the girl is her Chao, Cheese.

"O-Oh, nothing is wrong, Cream. I was just thinking." Amy said, as she gives a friendly smile to the girl, the turn to the bowl. "This looks great, did you make this by yourself?"

"Yep! I made sure to put in extra strawberries!" Cream is delighted that Amy is pleased at what she has done. Coming from the cottage is Vanilla, carrying a plate of vegetable sandwiches, enough for the three of them. "Mommy, Amy said that I did great on the fruit salad!"

"She did? Thank you Amy, that was very kind of you." Vanilia smiles, as she is thankful that Amy is kind to her daughter an a good friend. "I apologize to have kept you waiting, but it will surely be worth it." She placed the plate on the table, sitting on one of the chairs. A glass pitcher of lemonade and three cups on a tray is placed on the center, and this is done by G-Merl. It is a robot that stands 3'4, is black, yellow, and grey for its color, its blue eyes scanning the gardens. "Thank you, G-Merl." She said, pouring lemonade in the cups.

Amy's smile faded a bit, her green eyes moving up to view the sky for a few moments. "I have a question, have any of you heard from Sonic?" She asked them, and both mother and daughter shook their heads.

"No, dear, why do you ask?" Vanilla inquired, and the girl sighs.

"I haven't seen him in a month, I admit that it bothers me...but what can I do? He is always somewhere far away." Amy takes a sip of her cold drink,and it made her feel better. She loves the blue hero, but wish that he wasn't on the move every single day. She wants to see him, but right now it is impossible since she has no way of contacting him, only Tails and a few select others. The pink hedgehog wonders where he is and what he is doing, it would be nice if she could spend some time with him.

"Maybe you can catch him at Tails' place, he would usually be there." Cream suggested, but the hedgehog shook her head.

"I tried that a few times, but I always miss him. He doesn't even have the Pad Tails made for communication, ugh it makes me so frustrated." She admit that this situation with Sonic is getting to her, where on Earth could he be?

"Do no worry, Amy. I am sure that Sonic will come around, you just have to be patient and do not dwell on it so much." Vanilla advises, trying to make her feel better, and it seem to have worked.

"Okay, thank you Vanilla, you always know what to say." She is thankful for that, she has to focus on the present for now, and have lunch with the rabbits. Amy takes two sandwiches, but before she could enjoy either of them, her attention turns to the radio. The station is no longer playing music, but instead a woman is speaking, broadcasting the news. Curious, the hedgehog turns up the volume to hear what she has to say. Cream and Vanilla also listens in, since they have no choice.

" _This is Karen Oki, reporting live from Station Square. Our segment has just been interrupted by a strange phenomenon has appeared over the ocean near the Emerald Coast Resort. It appears to be a vortex in the sky that just came from nowhere, and we have no answers on why or how this is happening. People are gathered on the beach to witness the vortex, and the city's police force have arrived to block the area just in case...wait, something is happening. There are objects falling from the mouth, it is too far to see what that are, but it looks to be three objects falling in the ocean. Vortex is starting to disappear, which leaves the objects that has just landed and everyone seem to be anxious...wait, what's that? Something is heading straight for the beach at high speed, it looks as if it is running on water. People are scattering to safety, whatever it is it's almost here! Ah!_

That is when the report is cut off, static follows after that. This left the females confused and concerned, they have never heard of vortexes appearing in the sky. Amy is the first to act, as she pulls her PAD to get into contact with Tails.

"This isn't normal, I better let Tails know, just in case this is a problem." She said, as the fox might know something about this, or at least give a warning that there might be trouble heading their way.

* * *

Okay, chapter is done. Sorry that I took so long, but things are getting back on track. Catch you later in the next chapter! xoxoxo


End file.
